A Nightmare Come True
by ILOVEPOOPSOFRICKENMUCH
Summary: It's my first reaping ever! I'm so scared... I had a nightmare about it last night. But since it's my first time I probably won't get picked... right? My first fanfic ever! Sorry the summary is so short, I don't want to ruin any surprises! Romendy and Jerza! 3


**A/N **So the first thing I want to say is this is my first fanfic ever, so if it sucks I'm sorry. Actually this is the first time I've ever written anything ever, so sorry about any grammar mistakes. Also, I want to give out a few warnings from the very beginning:

Number one, characters may get a little ooc-ish at some points (I'm stupid and just realized like a week ago that ooc means 'out of character' :P).

Number two, the story may start off being rated T, but once they get into the arena I will probably up the rating to an M. Just wanted to warn you from the start.

Well anyway, time to read the story!

-Allegracat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy tail or The Hunger Games.

**Chapter 1 – A Nightmare Come True**

**Wendy POV**

Dear Diary,

I woke up earlier then normal today, probably because today is my first Reaping. I'm so scared, I didn't sleep at all last night because of nightmares about me getting picked and stuff. But since this is my first Reaping I doubt I my name will get drawn. Even if it does, Dad used to give me throwing lessons, so I have pretty good aim with a hatchet. Plus Mom would show me plants that can be used to make poultices, so that's pretty useful, but I still don't want to be picked. I think I hear my Mom calling me so I'll stop writing.

Love Wendy 3

I put down my diary and get out of bed, and walk over to the other side of the room and go to my closet, and grab my best dress, which is a shortish white dress, no frills or bows or anything fancy, just a plain white dress. I walk out of my room and head over to the kitchen, Mom's there making me breakfast. I thank her and give her a kiss on the cheek and I can tell that she is scared.

"It's fine Mom, this is my first time so I probably wont get picked." I give her a hug when Dad comes in, and kisses me on the forehead and says

"Hey sweetie you look nice in that dress, to bad it's because of such a sad event..." He looks at the floor and shakes head muttering something about the "Damn capitol and its stupid game..." he sighs and walks over to the table.

I look at the old clock that's hanging on our wall and notice the time,

"Crap I need to go, I don't want to be late!" I give Mom and Dad a hug and run out the door.

When I am about to arrive at the town square, I see Romeo walking over to me. I smile and wave at him _"this is his second year, so he isn't as scared as I am. I hope neither of us get picked." _

"Hey Wendy!How are you?"

"Well, other then the fact that we are going to an event that could possibly end in us being dead, I'm great!" I say sarcastically while giving him a hug. "Well I probably should go, don't want to be late!"

I then run of and get in line to with all the other girls my age. There wasn't many, only about six of us first timers. When I got up they asked my name and then pricked me on the thumb. It didn't hurt that much but it did make me jump a little. I then walked over to the group of girls my age and waited for the ceremonies to start. A woman with bright green hair up in piggy-tails came onto the stage that was set up in the middle of the town center.

"Welcome everyone to this years annual reaping! We are so happy to see so many youngsters here on this glorious day! We start of the ceremony today with the video of District 13, to show why all of you are here today!"

The video started playing and I look around to see who's near me, to my right I see Meredy (A/N I'm just going to pretend that Meredy is the same age as Wendy 'cause I couldn't think of anyone else and I didn't feel like putting an OC in here... yet...) and on my left is my friend Chelia (A/N How old is Chelia? I'm just guessing she's Wendy's age.).

I look over to Chelia and say "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah... what about you?"

"Yeah, I had a nightmare about it last night."

"Really same here. What was yours about?" She whispered over to me.

"Well in the dream I was picked to go into the games, and so was Romeo. So we both were in the game and it was horrible we were working together as a team and then one night I woke up and he was lying next to me with his head cut off! And then this guy was hovering over me and said 'I guess the odds weren't in your favor...' and then raped me. It was horrible!"

"Wow, that is a lot more descriptive then mine was. Mine was just me getting picked, and then when I was on the platform about to enter the arena I decided to just end it there and so I stepped off of the plat form before the time was up and exploded."

At this point in the conversation the video ended and it was time to pick the tributes. "Okay it's finally time to pick the tributes! As always we will pick the female tribute first!"

She walked over to the large bowl on the left side of the stage and reached her hand in. She moved her hand around a bit and pulled out a bit of paper.

"This years female tribute is..." She paused a bit before saying the name to add suspense "Wendy Marvell!" I just stood there with a look of shock on my face.

"_My first year doing a reaping and I was picked?" _A tear falls on my face

"Come on up here sweetheart! Don't be shy!" Chelia turns to me and gives me a hug, I can see that she to is crying.

"Come on we don't have all day!" Chelia stops hugging me and gives me a sad smile

"Good luck Wendy! I hope you win!" I then start to slowly make my way to the stage tears streaming down my face.

"Okay now for the male tribute!"

She then walked over to the right side of the stage to the to the second large bowl and put her hand inside. "And for the male tribute we have... Romeo Conbolt!" My eyes go wide in horror.

"_It's just like my dream! It's happening, oh god it's like my dream is coming true!"_

More tears pouring out of my eyes as I see Romeo walking up onto the stage. I start to look around the crowd to see if I can find my parents. I see them of in a corner near where I was standing, my father is holding my mother and I can tell from here that they are both crying.

"_Well of course they are crying, their daughter was just picked as a tribute." _

When we are inside of the room waiting for our family's to come say goodbye I walk over to Romeo and start to cry on his shoulder. He hugs me in a tight embrace and I can feel his tears on my head. There is a knock on the door and our parent's are standing at the door. I move away from Romeo and run over to my mom and give her a hug and start crying even more. After a couple minutes of crying I pull away from her and I can see her face covered in tears. Her beautiful crimson eyes are pink and puffy, and her pink hair is all messy and tangled. "It's all right mom I will be fine! I have an advantage from all of those times I trained with dad!" I try to encourage her, but my voice falters a bit and I can tell she wasn't convinced.

"Times up!" a peacekeeper yells from the door.

"We have to go now! Good luck Wendy!"

My father yells over to me from the hallway as the peacekeeper pulls our parents away. I look over to Romeo and his eyes were puffy from all of the crying, and he still has tear marks on his face. He looks over to me and gives me a little smile, that was full of sadness. I walk over and hug him, and he hugs me back.

"Come on children we don't want to miss the train!" the woman with the bright green hair said to them.

"By the way my name is Jilly! Nice to meet you!"

She put out her hand and I shook it. "Well lets go!"

Her voice was very high pitched, it was very annoying. Not only was her hair bright but so was her makeup and dress. Her makeup consisted of brown eyeshadow almost up to her very arched eyebrows, bright green eyeliner and sparkly black mascara. She has a light pink blush that made it look like she was always embarrassed and bright red lipstick. But the most noticeable thing about her was her dress. It was a knee high dress that was green, and had ruffles that looked like leaves. She had dark brown leggings on with a pattern of a tree trunk and high heels that matched her leggings. She literally looked like a walking tree. It (for some unknown reason) was truly horrifying to me. I just tried to not look at it.

We were on our way to the train when I saw Chelia in the corner of my eye. I whisper over to Romeo

"I will be right back." He look at me questioningly and I say

"I see Chelia, I'm going to quickly say goodbye." He nods and turns back around so he was looking at the back of Jilly's dress. I quickly slip away from our group and run towards Chelia.

"Hey, Wendy I know you can't stay long but I thought you would want this." She then hands me my small little diary and a regular ballpoint.

"Thanks, I probably should hide this, I don't know if I am aloud to have it. Well bye Chelia, hope to see you again!" Bye the end of my sentence I was crying again she too was crying and we quickly hug and then I run back to Romeo and Jilly.

"You're finally back I think Jilly was starting to suspect you were gone."

"Sorry, I was saying goodbye to Chelia!"

"It's fine I'm just saying I'm glad you came back once you did." I give him a little smile and he smiles back.

We arrive at the train and it is crowded with people. We push our way to the train and get on. When we enter the first compartment I gasp at how nice it was. First of it was huge, I swear it was bigger on the inside, and there was tables and tables of amazing looking food, I mean I wasn't hungry, all the events that happened today took away any appetite I would have had, but still, It looked amazing. On the far side of the room is a woman with hair the color of scarlet. She seems to be concentrating on something in her hands. I look a little closer and see she is reading a book.

"That over there is your mentor, Erza Scarlet. You have a second mentor but he is sleeping in his car right now, so you wont be able to meet him yet." Jilly said to us and then walked over to Erza.

"Miss. Scarlet, the tributes have arrived." Erza looked up at Jilly from her book and put it on her lap. When she looked up I could finally see her face. She was beautiful. She looked to only be about eighteen years old, and I wondered how old she was when she won.

"Come over here Wendy, Romeo, I would like you to meet your mentor!" I looked over to Romeo and he gave me a small smile then took my hand and lead me towards our mentor.

"Hi, I'm Romeo, and this is Wendy. Nice to meet you." he let go of my hand and put it out for Erza to shake.

"Nice to meet you Romeo, and you to Wendy, I'm Erza." After she finished her sentence the train started to move, which startled me a little.

"How old are you Wendy? Is this your first year?" Erza asked me

"Yeah, yeah it is..." I look down to the floor as I answer her question.

"I'm so sorry, That must be awful! What about you Romeo? You look about the same age as Wendy."

"I'm thirteen."

"That sucks! I was sixteen when I went in, but you guys are probably the youngest people picked!"

"Well time to get to business. As you probably already know, you have a second mentor, but he felt a little sick so he is resting right know, so I will start telling you everything you need to know. First off, you want to get as many sponsors as possible, so by to get sponsors you have to get people to like you. I don't care how, just do anything, well obviously not ANYTHING, but just be nice and do something that will make people like you more. I was lucky when I won, I didn't have any sponsors, I don't know why but people hated me, but not everyone is as lucky as I was so try to get people to like you."

"Wendy is really good at making people like her. Everyone in District 7 loves her."

"That's not completely true! There is uhm... Becky! She hated me!"

"Well Becky is a bitch. She hates everyone except herself."

"Well there is also Celia! And you can't say she's a bitch since see's one of the nicest people in District 7!"

"Why do you keep trying to disprove me saying that everyone likes you?" "Because it's not true!"

"Well what ever, ALMOST everyone loves you. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, yes I am!"

I look over to Erza and I can see her trying to hide her giggles. I smile a bit and can tell that my cheeks have turned a light shade of pink.

"Well, second thing, when you are training with everyone, pick something that you are not that good at, like, uhmm.. What are you guys good at and what are you bad at?" She asked looking over to me first.

"Well I have pretty good aim with a hatchet. Also my moms a nurse, and she told me how to make poultices."

"Those are both very useful thing to be good at Wendy! What about you Romeo? What are you good at?"

"Well, I to have pretty good aim with a hatchet, but also I'm pretty good at wielding an ax."

"Well that means you both have an advantage over some kids, since you actually know how to use certain weapons, but you can't count on those alone, that's why you need to train in things you don't know how to use. Plus, once you get into the arena the other tribute might be surprised at how good you are with those weapons."

"Which leads me to the next thing, when you are in your private sessions with the game makers, I know this may sound weird but, don't give it your all. You do not want to get the highest score, 'cause if you do you will get targeted by the other tributes. Yes it may get you more sponsors, but still, you don't want every single other tribute trying to get you out of the way. I made that mistake when I was in it, and I barely made it out alive. I'm not saying to purposely get a bad score, you don't want a bad score. But try to get something like a five or a six, instead of going for an eight or nine. I don't even know if you guys COULD get an eight or nine, I'm just guessing."

When she finished her sentence, the door near where we were sitting opened, and out came a man with bright blue hair and a birthmark (A/N What is that thing on Jellals face? I'm just guessing birthmark since both he and Mystogon had it to, so I'm pretty sure it's not a scar or a tattoo) who looked about as old as Erza.

"Hey, your finally up, are you feeling better? Meet Wendy and Romeo, they're the tributes this year."

"Nice to meet you two! I'm Jellal, you guys are lucky you have more than one mentor, most tributes only have one, and yes Erza I am feeling better." He gave us a soft smile and turned back to Erza.

"So what have you talked about already?"

"I've told them about how they should try and get as many sponsors as possible, also we've talked about what their skills are, and about what they should aim for with the scores during the private sessions."

"Wow, I was asleep a lot longer than I realized, You've already covered just about everything."

"Heh... sorry about that, I got carried away..."

"It's fine. Hey, is there anything you guys want to know about?" Jellal looked away from Erza and towards us

"Uhmm... I was wondering... what is the after shock like, I mean... like... how bad are the memory's from when you where inside of the arena?" Romeo asked. Jellal and Erza looked at each other and I could tell from their look, that it was bad.

"Well Romeo, I'm gonna be truthful with you, it's bad, especially since you guys seem to be best friends. You will have nightmares from your time inside the arena for the rest of your life. So no matter how hard you both try to survive, and I'm sorry to say this but, even if District 7 wins one of you will have to die." Erza said with a very serious tone in her voice.

I look down to the ground and I feel Romeo put his hand on mine and I can feel my face going red. I don't know why I blushed, I mean we hold hands all the time, but for some reason this felt different from the other times.

"Are you guys done talking yet? I want to show them their rooms!" I hear Jilly's high-pitched voice coming from the other side of the car.

"Yeah we just finished for now. So do you guys want to see your rooms?" I look up at Jellal and say

"Yeah sure, why not!" _'It may get my mind off of the previous conversation' _

"Okay! Come on lets go!"

We all got up and walked to the other side of the room. I look down and realize that Romeo is still holding my hand. I inwardly blush and think

_'wait, why am I blushing?! I mean he was just trying to comfort me, as a friend... nothing more... just a friend. I mean he is kind of cute... and he's really nice... WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING... __he's just a friend... he's just a friend... he's just a friend... he's just a...'_

"Wendy... we're at your room." Romeo's voice cut into my thoughts.

"What... oh sorry... WOAH! It's HUGE!"

"Hahaha, We'll let you get comfortable. Come on Romeo, your next!" Jilly said then walked off.

I walk in and feel like I'm in heaven. First off, the bed was HUGE! It's like the size of my entire bedroom in District 7. I then notice a door on the other side of the room and walk up to it. I open the door and see that I have my own bathroom. I decide to take a shower, so I to strip off my dress. I get in and can tell that this shower was completely different from the one back home. There's tons of little levers and buttons, and a bunch of other unknown-what-they-do stuff. I start to mess with the controls, and eventually get the hot water on. After a pretty long shower, I leave the bathroom and see a rope laid on my bed. I walk over and put it on and notice that it is dark out side. _'How long was I in the shower? Oh well... I'm starting to get hungry... I wonder if there's any food...' _I look around to see if there's any clothes that I can wear, since I was only wearing a robe, and eventually see a pair of blue stripped pajamas hanging up on the door. I walk over and put them on then walk down the hall to where the first car was. When I open the door, I can see Romeo at a table talking to Erza and Jellal. I walk over and sit next to Romeo.

"Did you have a nice shower Wendy?" Erza asked me

"Yeah I did, but how long was I in there?"

"Like, a couple hours. I can't see how you were in there for so long! Mine only took like ten minutes."

"That's because I'm a girl, Romeo. Oh, Erza there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What was it that you wanted to know?"

"When are we going to meet the other tributes?"

"During the opening ceremony. You will get all dressed up and ride on a chariot to introduce yourself to all the people watching, then there will be an interview, and that is when you need to be charismatic, so that all the sponsors watching will come to like you."

"Oh, Okay! Thanks Erza!"

"No problem, as your mentor I'm here to answer any of your questions." Erza gave me a smile and said "Are either of you guys hungry? There's plenty of food!"

as she said that, my stomach started to growl. I giggled a bit at the timing, and Erza said "I take that as a yes!"

I nod and she gets up and shows us to the table full of food. My mouth starts to water when I look over all of the food. There's TONS of food, and all of it looks delicious. I look around for a plate and I see one on the other side of the table. I don't take that much, since I'm still not that hungry, but I look over at Romeo and his plate is piled high with food. I end up grabbing a chicken sandwich that had some sort of cheese on it, and a piece of lemon meringue pie. I sit down at a table and begin to eat it all, Romeo sits next to me with his plate full and begins to eat. I start to eat not long after he does and when I bit into the pie, I felt like I was in heaven.

_'Holy crap! This is amazing!' _I think to myself as I devour the rest of my food. After eating I started to feel a little sleepy so I stand up and say

"I'm going to bed. 'Night Romeo, 'night Erza, Jellal, Jilly."

"I was about to go to sleep to, I just finished my food." Romeo said and when I looked at his plate, ALL the food was gone!

I think he saw my shocked face and said "What? I was hungry!"

I giggle a little and leave the room with Romeo not far behind me.

**Erza POV **

Romeo and Wendy left the room leaving me, Jellal, and Jilly still here in the car.

"Well, I'm going to fallow the kids lead and go to sleep! Goodnight Erza, Jellal." Jilly said then got up and left, leaving me and Jellal alone.

"I feel bad for them, I mean it's Wendy's first year and Romeo's second! They don't deserve to be put to the death at such a young age!" I said with a sigh.

"I know Erza, but there's nothing we can do except hope to keep them alive." Jellal told me with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, but even that's not enough, since one of them has to die." I look down to the ground trying to hide my tears and say "This is why I hate being a mentor, every year two kids are signed up as tributes, then those two kids end up dying and there's nothing we can do about it!"

Jellal puts his hand on my face bring it up so that our eyes meet. I try to wipe my tears away before he can see, but he does and brings me into a tight embrace. I now don't try to hide my tears and just start to cry until I can't cry any more.

"It'll be alright Erza, I have faith in these kids. Yes they may be younger than the rest, but they have good skills. And I know even if they both survive until the end that one of them has to die. I'm guessing it would be Romeo who sacrifices his life so that Wendy would live." Jellal said and I felt his tears on my head. I pull out of his embrace and see that I soaked his shirt.

"Sorry, I always get emotional whenever the games are happening." I look into his eyes and he leans forward and gives me a kiss.

I smile at him when we part and say "Thanks for calming me down, I just hate it when this time of the year comes around."

"I know you do, everyone does, you would have to be a psycho from the Capitol to not hate it."

"Yeah, I know... I just wish there was something we could do to help both of them survive." I sigh and realize that, I too was tired. "Well, I'm getting tired. Goodnight!" I give him a quick peck on the lips then get up and go to my room. I get dressed into my pajamas and lie down on my bed and slowly drift to sleep.

**A/N** WOOHOO! Finally done with the first chapter! So do you guys enjoy it? I think I did a pretty good job with my first fic! But anyway... That was WAAAY longer then I expected, I mean over 4 thousand words? That's fricken ridiculous! Anyway please review, favorite, and follow!

-Allegracat


End file.
